


L'affaire Caméléon

by Voracity666



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mon nom est Bond. James Bond." Il lui présenta sa main ouverte, l'air sérieux. "Léon. Caméléon. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Camel." Elle sourit, s'amusant du sourcil levé de l'espion. Elle adorait faire sensation. "Aussi connue sous le code de K.M.L. Nul ne connait mon vrai visage. Pas même moi..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! / Bonsoir !
> 
> Disclaimers : Les personnages sont à l'entière possession d'Ian Fleming. En dehors de "Camel".
> 
> Notes : - L'idée m'est venue suite au film "Skyfall" il y a quelques références, mais pas de trop non plus. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous ne devriez pas vous sentir pour autant dépassé...
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> (Ceci est juste un prologue)

James Bond. Code : 007. Espion au service de la Grande Bretagne. Son goût pour les belles femmes n'avait d'égal que celui pour le Martini. Qu'il buvait frappé mais pas secoué.

-007 ?

-M. Comment se porte votre bras ?

-Mieux. Mais je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour parler de mon état de santé.

-Vous me rassurez.

Un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, les mains dans les poches, le regard lointain.

-Bien que vous ayez pu nous démontrer que vous avez à nouveau toutes vos capacités, je ne peux vous remettre des missions dont le niveau pourrait correspondre aux précédentes. Vous comprenez mes motivations ?

-Absolument.

Ses dents crissèrent douloureusement. Son regard resta imperturbable alors que ses poings se serraient au fond de ses poches.

-Voici le dossier. Je vous pense suffisamment qualifié pour le lire sans mon aide.

La pochette glissa vers l'agent qui n'esquissa pourtant aucun mouvement : il valait mieux.

-Q va vous apporter un minimum d'armes. Une mort durant une simple mission d'infiltration et une reconnaissance à la clé, ça fait tâche, non ?

Il ne répondit pas, préférant le silence du mépris. M ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Pourquoi faire ? Désamorcer les bombes pouvait s'avérer mortel, après tout.

C'est avec raideur que 007 s'empara du dossier et sortit du bureau, saluant à peine miss Moneypenny.


	2. Le danger est une fleur à cueillir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! / Bonsoir !
> 
> Ceux qui auront vu Skyfall remarqueront les quelques clins d'œil fait à ce film. Pour les autres, ne vous sente pas rejetés ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

-Q, vous me recevez ?

-Bien, évidemment, 007.

Froid. Dédaigneux. Cassant. Q.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui se passe, maugréa le blond.

Il attrapa un serveur, lui réclamant son Martini.

-Vous êtes tout de même au courant que je ne sais absolument _rien_ de la personne que je suis supposé retrouver et approcher ?

-De quoi vous plaigniez-vous, 007 ? Du challenge, du mystère... un brin de charme...  Ç a devrait vous plaire, non ?

Sourire de convenance aux bords crispés. Dos à la baie vitrée pour ainsi mieux observer les entrées et sorties. La jet-set. Des escorts. De beaux spécimens et pas mal de pourris.

-Vous êtes conscients que cette mission est vouée à l'échec avec toute cette absence d'information ?

-Vous n'avez pas fini de grogner, 007 ?

Ton amusé. Pas difficile d'imaginer le petit sourire narquois.

-Tant que je ne mords pas.

Les créatures étaient charmantes. Tout en faux-cils et décolletés. Pourquoi se plaindre ?

-Je ne sais même pas si c'est un homme ou une femme.

L'énervement s'était envolé. Il y avait trop de divertissements à portée de main. Devenons charmeur. Séduisant. James Bond.

-Nous l'ignorons tout autant.

-Merci, Q, votre aide m'est précieuse.

Ironie. Avec des crocs tranchants.

-Bonjour beau blond.

Oui, vraiment charmantes.

-007 ! N'oubliez pas votre...

Oreillette coupée. Elle sera remise en fonction selon le bon vouloir de l'agent. Pas avant. Et puis, les fêtes, ne sont-elles pas pour s'amuser ?

Toutes ces couleurs... Robes de grands créateurs, bijoux étincelants, manières étudiées. Bienvenue dans le jardin artificiel du paraître.

Les femmes sont belles. Les hommes séduisants. Les dés sont lancés, la chasse ouverte. Et Q envoie Bond aux Enfers. Ça lui apprendra à lui éteindre le micro au nez !

-Vous savez danser ?

Voix fatiguée, mine boudeuse, flûte quasi vide à la main. Quelques mèches folâtres hors du chignon, trace de remaquillage. Aussi discrètement que possible, elle changeait de jambe. Assurément, cette demoiselle -à peu près 25 ans- était dans les lieux un peu avant le début de la fête. Peut-être de l'entourage de l'organisateur.

Voir l'organisatrice elle-même.

Avec affabilité, l'espion la guida sur la piste où les couples virevoltaient avec lenteur.

-Vous êtes de passage ?

Un peu moins fatiguée, un peu curieuse. La mine se relâche. La flûte est repartie sur le plateau d'un serveur à queue de pie.

Valse. Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois. Un, deux...

-En vacances, à vrai dire. Je repars ce soir.

-La ville vous a plu ?

-J'en repartirai frustré, hélas.

Elle frissonna.

-Cela est bien dommage. J'espère que ces moments de festivités vous aideront à la quitter dans un meilleur état d'esprit...

Elle quitta son étreinte, fit quelques pas, attrapa une nouvelle boisson et rejoignit un groupe d'hommes, s'accrochant au bras d'un barbu gris à catogan et cigare hors de prix.

-On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde.

Il soupira. Mais les fréquents regards en sa direction de sa cavalière le firent sourire. Son charme avait quand même frappé.

Portant un quelconque verre à ses lèvres, il rétablit la connexion de l'oreillette, l'esprit ailleurs.

-007...

\- "Vous devriez vous sentir comme une proie face à cette personne." Ce n'est pas un indice, Q.

-007. Ouvrez les yeux, fermez-la. Votre but est dans la pièce. Quelque part autour de vous.

La prise se resserra sur le verre. De discrets coups d’œil autour de lui. La jeune femme avait cessé de l'observer. Et il était toujours planté sur la piste de danse.

Pas rapides pour rejoindre un mur où s'adosser.

-"Quelque part" ? C'est bien vague, Q. Comment faites-vous pour en être aussi sûr et avoir pourtant besoin de mes services ?

-Il faut bien quelqu'un pour appuyer sur la gâchette.

Sourire des deux. Renvoi en arrière. La première entrevue dans ce musée. Devant ce tableau. Mélancolie.

-C'est une anguille qu'il vous faut chasser, 007.

-Une anguille, Q, ça se pêche. Ça ne se chasse pas.

Reposant le verre vide, de grandes enjambées vers l'autre côté de la salle. Refermant sa veste tout en marchant, sourire mi-séducteur, mi-sérieux. Mignon.

-Que faîtes-vous donc, 007 ?

Q interloqué.

-Un homme seul, c'est suspect. Particulièrement sans bouger. Me permettez-vous cette danse ?

Un rougissement, un gloussement, un battement de paupières.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, monsieur...?

-Banner, James Banner.

-Elena Riversen.

-Son père est un magnat du pétrole.

Merci Q. Mais pas tout de suite.

Valse, toujours.

Trois amies. Quatre partenaires de danse.

Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois...

-Excusez du retard, les filles. Rudolph ne pourra pas venir, il est malade.

-Oh ! Rien de grave ?

Inquiétude non feinte. Les trois... non, les quatre jeunes femmes délaissent Bond au profit de la nouvelle venue.

Assez grande. Peau mate. Yeux gris et verts. Cheveux longs et noirs. Coupe déstructurée. Robe classique. Bijoux discrets. Parfum fleuri. Silhouette gracieuse. Vingt-deux ans.

Délaissé, il s'éloigna du petit groupe de pintades. Siège libre.

-007 ?

-Êtes-vous sûr de vos informations, Q ?

-Absolument. Vous avez un problème ?

-Je m'ennuie. Il n'y a rien d'exaltant, aucun prédateur, hormis moi. Juste des proies.

-Ouvrez l’œil, 007. Ouvrez l’œil.

Par pur esprit de contradiction, l'agent ferma les yeux.

-Martini ?

Glaçons dans un verre. Talons sur le parquet. Senteurs de vanille. Voix calme.

_« Ouvrez l’œil, 007. »_

Vingt-sept ans. Regard de jade. Robe émeraude. Tour de cou en dentelle.

-Martini ?

_« Au shaker, pas à la cuillère. »_

-Oui, merci.

Une main en poche, le verre aux lèvres. Siège libre.

Encore une charmante dinde. Soupir.

-Le temps des danses sera bientôt achevé. Ai-je mes chances avec vous, ou dois-je repartir chercher un autre partenaire ?

Encore une danse... Pourquoi pas ?

-Une valse ?

Ton ouvertement moqueur. Nerfs. Flegme ?

-Non. Un tango.

Sourire. Surprise.

-Vous saurez...?

Moqueries. Jugements. Défi.

Deux verres sur un plateau, direction cuisine.

La fille est légère, fine. De longues jambes habiles. Elles ne se gênent pas pour frôler sa hanche, sa cuisse. Lui.

Une mise à l'épreuve, une fanfaronnade. Elle joue. Elle aime jouer.

Dernières notes. Elle se renverse, se cambre. Le décolleté contre la chemise. Frôlement, frottement.

Le jade.

-Et maintenant ?

Susurrement. Regard par en-dessous. Poitrine compressée. Torse musclé. Jambe fine autour des hanches. Main ferme au creux des reins.

L'homme relèvera-t-il le défi ?

Deux longs bras à la peau dorée passèrent autour de son cou, appuyant sur la nuque.

_« Et maintenant ? »_

Une main libre. Cou. Peau douce. Lèvres.

Reprenant une posture plus droite, ils se fixèrent. Leur performance fut poliment applaudie.

Sièges libres. Martini ? Non merci. Whisky. La demoiselle ? Deux.

Siroter la boisson. Air dégagé. Charmeur. Agréable.

-Mon nom est Banner. James Banner.

Il lui présenta sa main ouverte, l'air sérieux.

Sourire. Battements de paupières.

-Léon. Camelle Léon. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Camelle.

Nouveau sourire. Elle s'amuse de la surprise de l'espion. Elle adore faire sensation.

-Mes parents ont beaucoup d'humour.

Une gorgée. Deux gorgées. Trois ?

-Mr Banner ?

-007 ? Vous pouvez ferrer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous l'avez trouvée. Ramenez-la. Votre mission est finie. L'avion décolle à la première heure demain.

L'oreillette se trouve de nouveau éteinte. Clic.

-Si nous allions ailleurs ?

Proposition aux angles indécents. Tant de sous-entendus. De promesses. D'attentes.

-Je suis à votre entière disponibilité, Mr Banner.

Sourire plus appuyé, plus mystérieux. Tête un peu penchée. Regard envoûtant.

Femme. Provocatrice.

-J'aime que les femmes m'appellent James.

-Des femmes qui partagent votre intimité... je me trompe ?

Sourires entendus. Complices. Regards. Sièges vides.

Voiture avec chauffeur. Villa de plain-pied. Caméras. Projecteurs.

-Vous ne semblez pas très à l'aise.

-Les femmes seules sont, hélas, de très bonnes proies.

Soupir. Moue triste.

Un pas. Un bras.

-Mais on dirait bien que cette nuit, je serai plus à l'abri que jamais.

Ronronnements. Frôlement prometteur. Décolleté relâché.

-Une protection... rapprochée, j'imagine ?

Sourire en coin. Le jade pétille. Brille.

Un baiser. Rapide. Une question.

Un baiser. Appuyé. Une réponse.

-La visite commence par la chambre, c'est bien évidemment primordial.

Sourire. Tissus qui glissent.

Puis plus rien.


	3. La rosée peut perler à cette fleur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le délire avec Q, vient du fait que je n'ai compris l'écriture de son nom qu'une fois au générique finale du film... *part se pendre*

-Mr Banner ?

Une secousse. Deux secousses.

Les yeux s'ouvrent. Une vision des plus agréables apparaît.

-Désolée de vous réveiller, mais votre ami m'a demandé de le faire.

Cheveux ébouriffés, position alanguie, regard embrumé.

Douceur et langueur.

Certaines femmes ne sont que plus belles au réveil.

Se calant un peu contre les oreillers, James passa sa main dans les cheveux défaits, retraçant le visage.

-Il a ajouté autre chose... à mon sujet...

-Cela vous intéresserait-il de vous joindre à moi ?

-Vous utilisez des tournures de phrases bien complexes pour quelqu'un venant à peine de se réveiller...

Un long baiser. La main descend. Le cou fragile. La poitrine aux seins lourds.

-Pourquoi pas ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas retournée en Grande Bretagne...

Un sourcil levé.

-C'est votre ami... un nom japonais... c'est lui qui me l'a dit...

Une canine blanche dans une lèvre rose. Un baiser entre les clavicules.

-Kyû. C'est le nom qu'il m'a donné.

Attente.

-Q. D'accord.

-Il a aussi ajouté que l'avion décollera dans les deux heures à venir.

-Quand l'avez-vous eu ?

-Il y a un quart d'heure.

Aveu franc. Sourire amusé. Fossettes. Frimousses d'enfant.

-Je faisais mes bagages.

Sourire plus prononcé. Un baiser. Récompense. Cadeau.

-Il ne reste donc plus qu'une heure trois-quart ?

-Plutôt une heure et demi. Cela devrait suffire. L'aéroport n'est pas très proche. Et n'espérez pas vous faufiler dans ma douche, je l'ai déjà prise.

Un baiser. Frustration.

Les draps sont froids.

Elle s'éloigne du lit, le drap glissant de ses courbes au profit du sol. Elle regarde par-dessus son épaule. Défi silencieux. Moquerie. Attente. Espoir.

Nu. Nue. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le temps manque. File. Glisse. Se moque.

Ils s'embrassent.

C'est beau. C'est faux.


	4. Cette rosée peut être acide

-Vous devriez vous détendre, James.

Sourire amusé. Pression sur la main.

-C'est vous qui m'emmenez et c'est vous qui stressez...

Un baiser. Sur la joue. Et la porte s'ouvre.

-M.

-007.

-Vous êtes donc le nouveau M ?

Sourire poli.

La porte du bureau se ferme sur eux.

James s'assoit. Camelle à ses côtés.

Regard furtif. Surpris. Intéressés. Méfiant.

-Que me vaut la raison de l'envoi de votre meilleur agent ?

Sourire.

-Toujours aussi belle, Camelle. Vous n'avez pas changé.

-Je vous retournerais bien le compliment, hélas le temps ne semble pas vous avoir oublié...

James étouffa un rire naissant. M se renfrogna.

-Mère Morue a pris sa retraite ?

Question innocente. Tension dans le bureau.

-Elle est morte.

Elle se leva. Trop vite pour apercevoir son visage. Pas assez pour constituer une possible menace.

Coude à la fenêtre.

-Les gentianes... ce sont toujours ses fleurs préférées ?

Ils se regardèrent.

-Oui, bien sûr. Elle en gardait les bouquets le plus longuement possible...

-Je lui en apporterai, alors.

Tournant sur un pied, elle fit volte-face.

-Et vous ? Quelle est l'intention que vous préférez ?

-Hum... J'aime beaucoup les épingles à cravates.

Un temps. Un sourire triste. Un sourire en coin. Une reprise de soi.

-Mais là n'est pas le sujet de conversation. Il serait peut-être temps de reprendre le service, ne pensez-vous pas, Camelle ?

-Si tel est votre choix, M...

Elle reprit place face au bureau.

Dos droit, port royal, chevilles croisées. Et petit sourire.

-Vous connaissez mes conditions, M.

-Seriez-vous à court ?

-Ça me revient plutôt cher, pour tout vous dire. Alors si le gouvernement britannique pouvait éponger une partie de ces dépenses...

-Il n'est pas là pour ça.

Décolleté profond. Paupières baissées. Voix de gorge. Bras tendue en sa direction.

-Mais vous avez besoin de mes services, M...

-Bien contre mon gré. Je l'admets.

-Tss.

La main se leva, l'index frôla la ligne du menton, tapotant la pointe du nez, puis se retira.

-Vous mentez. Mal. Mais ça me convient. Attendez-vous à agrandir votre collection d'épingles à cravates, M !

Lueur dangereuse dans l’œil. Lueur joueuse.

_« Vous devriez vous sentir comme une proie face à cette personne. »_

-007. Faîtes donc visiter à Camelle.

-Les locaux ont changés ?

-En six ans, il y a des chances, oui.

-Six ans, déjà...

-M, Q est arrivé.

-Faîtes entrer, miss Moneypenny. Vous pouvez y aller.

-M.

Deux voix. Une lettre. Deux sourires. Deux regards.

-007. Camelle.

Congédiés.

Q attend. Regard vide : réflexion profonde.

Miss Moneypenny leur adresse un signe de tête.

-Je crois que nous devrions refaire les présentations.

-Je pense aussi.

-Mon nom est Bond. James Bond.

Main ouverte. Poignée ou baise-main ?

Air sérieux.

-Léon. Caméléon. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Camel.

Sourire en coin. Sourcil levé. Sourcils froncés.

Elle adorait faire sensation.

-Aussi connue sous le code de K.M.L. Nul ne connaît mon vrai visage. Pas même moi...

Sourire entendu.

-Nous aurons peut-être à travailler ensemble, 007.

-J'espère que viserez mieux que ma partenaire précédente.

Sourire moqueur.

-Et si vous me racontiez tout cela ?

Elle se pendit à son bras et ils exécutèrent la "mission" comme deux bons agents.


	5. L'acidité te rongera le cœur

-007. Nous n'avons pas vraiment pu nous parler depuis votre retour de mission.

-Miss Moneypenny.

Surprise. Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ?

Mais en voilà une autre.

-007... Mademoiselle.

-K.M.L.

-Vous pouvez continuer de m'appeler Camelle.

Sourire doux. Regard de biche.

Jupe longue, blanche à pois gris. Chemisier blanc. Tresse et nœud.

Innocence. Leurre.

-Je vous présente miss Moneypenny.

-Oh ! Je vois ! C'est vous qui ne ratez jamais une cible ?

Elle ne répond pas. Serre la main tendue. Note le cordon usé autour du poignet. Et s'en va.

-L'aurai-je fait fuir ?

Visage vers lui. Mimique interrogative. Puis sourire moqueur.

-Vous semblez heureux de me voir, c'est fou !

Grimace.

-C'est parce que j'ai fait partir la demoiselle ? Bah ! Elle reviendra bien. Dans le cas contraire, elle n'en valait alors pas le coup.

Sourire espiègle. Clin d’œil. Jolie.

-Vous êtes bien jolie, aujourd'hui.

Pouffements.

Les mains gantées s'approchent du col de chemise.

-Et vous, vous avez mal mis votre cravate.

Approche discrète. Main sur la hanche.

-Vous me faîtes penser à un requin, Bond.

-Parce que je suis dangereux ?

-Parce que vous réagissez au parfum.

-La vanille.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Étonnée. Figée. Curieuse. Questionneuse.

Poussée vers lui.

-L'odeur qui se dégage de vous. Ce "parfum" auquel vous faîtes allusion. C'est celui de la vanille.

Nez. Cou. Entêtante odeur.

-Une odeur bien douce, bien suave. Apaisante. Fourreau de velours pour une arme bien tranchante.

Petit rire. Pommettes roses. Cheveux dans les yeux.

-Vous vous faîtes charmeur, aussi.

-Je me plie à la séduction des femmes.

-Pliez-vous autant que vous le voulez, James, ce ne sera jamais assez !

Une ombre la happe. Reste la vanille. Et un foulard semblable à la jupe. Le poing se referme dessus.

Un sourire. Et au loin, un rire.

¤

-Vous devriez faire attention, agent Bond. Cette femme est dangereuse.

Sourcil haussé. Le gauche.

-Son dossier m'est passé entre les mains.

-Vous m'avez tiré dessus.

Soupir.

-Quand allez donc vous cesser de remettre ça sur le tapis ?

Énervement ? Non. Exaspération. Fatiguée.

-Allez savoir. Qu'a donc fait cette chère Camelle pour que vous lui en vouliez autant ?

-Parce que je semble vous intéresser.

Ton assuré. Regard amusé.

-M m'a convoqué. J'ai vraiment un dossier ? Je le croyais inexistant.

-Il l'est.

-Bonjour M.

-Je vous attends dans mon bureau, K.M.L.

-J'arrive, M. Jolie chemise.

La porte de bureau se referme.

-Je suis effectivement dangereuse. Mais l'humain l'est par nature.

Le mystère l'entoure, la drape.

-Miss Moneypenny. Si vous souhaitez quelque chose de la part de 007, soyez directe. C'est un conseil.

La porte se referme.

-Dois-je en conclure quelque chose ?

Sourire en coin.

-Sortez de ce bureau, 007. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

-Miss Moneypenny ? Faites-moi venir 007, je vous prie.

Sourire insolent. Défieur.

Regard noir, furieux. Geste sec. L'interphone grésille.

-Tout de suite, M.

Grésillements.

-Miss Moneypenny.

Visage de glace. Traits figés.

-M vous attends, agent 007.

Congédié.

-M ?

-007, vous allez être content.

-Vous m'en direz tant.

Regard vers la fenêtre. Elle est là. Sourire en coin et rire aux lèvres. Mains crispées sur la veste.

-Vous repartez sur le terrain.

-Rien de nouveau, là.

-Oh, taisez-vous, James !

Talons qui claquent. Pression sur la main. Odeur de vanille.

-007, K.M.L vous accompagnera. Son talent pourra vous être utile.

-Quel est l'ordre de mission ?

-Oh, rien que de très banal...


	6. Ce même cœur que tu gardais en geôle

-D'après vous, James, lorsqu'un couple se fait remarquer lors d'un événement, lequel des deux est le plus regardé ?

-La femme. Elle est jalousée par les autres femmes, et les hommes la désirent.

-Absolument.

Le bas glisse sur la jambe.

-Donc vous faites diversion...

-En ne nous faisant que remarquer. C'est là que réside mon art.

-Votre art ? M en a fait mention, lui aussi.

-Et vous souhaitez ? Que je vous en parle... Je me trompe ?

Rire. Un bracelet tinte. Ou bien est-ce la flûte du champagne commandé plus tôt ?

-Vous êtes un assoiffé, James.

-C'est là mon moindre défaut.

-Vous voulez tout savoir.

-Et tout de suite. Et vous, vous tentez de noyer le poisson.

-Absolument.

Le verrou tourne. La porte ne s'ouvre pas.

-Rassurez-moi, vous n'avez rien contre le roux ?

-Tout dépend de la personne qui le porte. Et son degré.

-Bon, au pire, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions rester longtemps côte à côte.

Doucement, la porte est poussée.

-Vous êtes d'une impatience redoutable.

Pied sur le lavabo, jambe dénudée jusqu'au haut des cuisses.

-Si je n'y vais qu'avec un seul bas, je risque de passer pour une originale.

-Mais je ne vous l'empêche pas.

-Avec vous collé dans mon dos ?

Elle porte la flûte à ses lèvres sans changer de position. Œil émeraude dans la glace. L’œil bleu le capte, l'hypnose. Une langue affûtée glisse sur les lèvres maquillées.

Il frôle des lèvres l’entrelacs compliqué décorant l'oreille.

Aucun des deux ne détourne le regard, envoûtés.

-Jolie couleur.

-Je vous en remercie.

-C'est cela votre don ?

-Ça n'en est qu'un morceau. Peut-être vous offrirai-je l'honneur d'en voir plus.

-J'attends de voir...

Bruit de grelots. Un bras passe autour du cou.

-James...

-Camelle.

Les corps imbriqués se penchent lentement. Le verre est posé. Deux mains sur la jambe. Une, femme, une, homme.

Le bas glisse. Remonte. Se tend.

La main tente de glisser sous le tissu de la robe. L'autre lui appuie dessus.

-James. Non.

Ordre. Voix de velours, ton tranchant. Implacable.

-Je ne comptais rien faire.

-À d'autres.

Les larges boucles cuivrées auréolant le visage fin tressautent.

-Vous êtes incorrigible.

-Et vous en retard.

-Où sont passées vos manières de gentleman ?

-Elles ont préféré prendre le large.

-Devant ma laideur.

-Face à votre splendeur.

-Vil flatteur.

La jambe redescend. Les deux mains remontent.

Deux sur le ventre. Une sur la hanche. L'autre dans les cheveux courts.

-Si je suis tant en retard, pourquoi m'empêchez-vous d'achever ma toilette ?

-"Pour se faire remarquer, une femme doit arriver en retard, et partir en avance".

-Ce n'est pas en me décoiffant que vous arrivez à quelque chose.

-Tout dépend du résultat désiré...

-Serais-je un résultat ?

-À vous de me le dire...

-Pourquoi dire alors que montrer suffit ?

Sourire de loup. La chatte semble avoir trouvé le lait et la crème.

¤

-Milady.

Baise-main. Pommettes roses.

-Que la soirée vous soit douce...

-En votre compagnie, il n'y aura aucun doute là-dessus.

Cillements.

-Champagne, mademoiselle ?

-Merci.

Grésillements.

-James. Vous m'entendez ?

-Un problème _"Milady_ " ?

-Aucun pour le moment. Et vous ?

-Des obstacles.

-De l'aide ?

-Utilisez donc votre charme naturel, très chère...

-Mais avec plaisir, mon tout beau. Bonsoir messieurs...

Trois cillements. Six piquages de fards. Quelques minauderies. Flirts.

-Merci, Camelle.

Sourire en coin. Pas de réponse.

¤

-Et maintenant que le dossier est récupéré ?

-Pourquoi ne pas profiter du temps qui reste ?

-Proposition alléchante.

-N'est-ce pas...

Dos à la tête du lit, l'agent la regardait. Au pied du meuble, la jeune femme tenait ledit dossier. Elle ne s'était pas changée, au contraire de son ami qui était pieds nus et sans veste.

Un genou sur le lit. Le dossier tombe, les feuilles en sortent. La robe glisse.

-Oh... Pas de soutien-gorge ?

Les nez se frôlent, les souffles se mêlent.

-Vous n'êtes guère observateur, 007.

-Je m'en remets à vous pour m'amender.

-Mmh... Riche idée que voilà...

Les boutons sautent. Lèvres et langues s'allient. Les draps se froissent.


	7. Cette geôle où tu aimais tant oublier

-Migraine, James?

-Avec deux sucres, merci.

-Vous avez bu hier ?

L'agent releva la tête. Yeux rouges, traits tirés. Encore séduisant. L'essentiel est donc sauf.

-Tenez, buvez, ça devrait passer. Et je ne l'ai pas empoisonné.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Vous avez fait commander et monter le petit-déjeuner ?

-Je ne me sentais pas la force de descendre...

Sourire en coin. Les cloches laissent place au petit-déjeuner façon anglais.

-Oh, des toasts !

La robe de chambre s'ouvre jusqu'à la cuisse, dénudant la jambe à la peau mate. Le décolleté s'écarte tout autant, laissant apercevoir le haut de la poitrine.

Et l'agent profite de la vue.

-J'espère qu'elle vous plaît.

-Beaucoup.

-Votre migraine est partie ?

-Elle est en train.

Voix rêveuse. Absorbée.

La jambe remonte, le tissu glisse. Le regard avec.

-Vous êtes un ignoble pervers, James.

-Et vous une horrible tentatrice, Camelle...

Une main sur la peau dorée, qui monte, qui monte. Stop. Une autre main.

-Déjà guéri ?

-J'ai lu il y a bien longtemps qu'un orgasme pouvait équivaloir à une aspirine.

-Tss, vous êtes irrécupérable.

-Je suis malade.

Sourire moqueur. Grimace de douleur feinte.

Une autre main prend le visage en coupe. Les lèvres se frôlent. S'amusent. Se moquent.

Se font désirer.

-Et il est vrai que je fais très bien l'infirmière...

-Votre attention envers vos malades est des plus exemplaires...

Elles s'attrapent. Ne se lâchent plus. Se répondent et s'aiment.

La langue sort. Goûte l'air. La peau. Sel.

Chemin de feu. Sentier brûlant.

Les lèvres se referment. Engloutissement. Happent. Dévorent.

Gare aux dents.

Les mèches cuivrées se froissent. S'emmêlent. Une main rejoint l'autre.

Et l'extase. Le plaisir.

L'aspirine réclamée.

La robe de chambre glisse des épaules, s'écrase au sol. La nudité dorée capte les rayons froids du soleil. Resplendit.

Et il l'admire. La caresse. La frôle.

Les dents se referment sur la clavicule. Se resserrent. Marquent.

Grognements de douleur. De plaisir. Extase. Étoiles.

Mais le téléphone sonne. Les coupe.

Frustration. Masculine.

Sourire en coin. Féminin.

-Camélia, j'écoute. Oh ! Bonjour, Q ! Comment vous portez-vous ?

La voix mêle douceur et fraîcheur. Un côté enfantin et poli.

La jalousie croque un toast. Ses yeux observent le ballet occasionné par le mouvement des jambes. La robe de chambre de soie blanche s'enroule. Tourne. Caresse. Glisse.

Le toast craque, se fend, sous les dents. Rythme nerveux.

-D'accord. Oui, Q, j'ai compris, je vais lui transmettre. Merci.

Un grand sourire plein de dents blanches étincelantes.

Et un cœur qui est étreint.

-Oui, Q. Encore merci. C'est ça, je vous embrasse.

Le téléphone est raccroché. Le toast est tombé. Les traits du visage sont crispés.

-James ? Votre migraine vous suit encore ?

La chaise reprend sa propriétaire. Une main chaude se dépose sur la cuisse musclée.

-Repartez vous coucher, James.

Inquiétude sincère.

Canine dans lèvre.

Papillon sur la joue. Sucré. Doux.

-Et, avant que vous ne me le proposiez, non, je ne compte ni vous rejoindre, ni vous accompagner.

Grimace dépitée.

-Je vous connais suffisamment, James.

Moqueries douces.

Une main caresse les cheveux blonds, puis la joue.

-James, un peu raisonnable ?

La porte se referme.

-Un vrai gamin.

Se levant, elle s'approche de la porte-fenêtre.

Il fait beau. Le soleil luit. Les oiseaux ont fuit.

Téléphone.

-Allô ? Oui, c'est moi.

_-..._

-Non, il ne se doute encore de rien.

-...

-Non plus. Pas de soupçons. En tout cas, il ne m'en a pas fait part.

_-..._

-Oui, ça commence.

_-..._

-Exactement. Les effets secondaires se font sentir. Dois-je tout de même continuer ?

-...

-Si je vous le demande, c'est bien parce que je ne souhaite pas en prendre la responsabilité.

-...

-Non, ce n'est pas mortel ! C'est juste que si nous devions continuer à travailler en partenariat, j'ai peur des réactions physiques occasionnées par une trop grande accoutumance.

-...

-Non, aucun risque d'addiction.

-...

-Le bonjour chez vous.

Le téléphone claque. Tombe.

Insulte.

La porte se ferme sans bruit.

Un sourire rêveur naît derrière la vitre.

Une grimace d'incompréhension et du sentiment de trahison naissant derrière la porte.

_Oh, Camelle..._


	8. Et l'oubli est si tendre

-Bonjour, 007 ! Vous allez bien ?

-Oh, Camelle !

-La neige de Londres n'est pas des plus belles.

Moue.

Longue écharpe immaculée à pompons. Bonnet à mailles serrées. Gants de cuir à boucles de métal. Bottes à talons beige. Veste chaude et beige.

Les pommettes sont roses. Le sourire, éclatant. Quelques flocons perdus dans les mèches folles.

-Vous par contre, vous l'êtes bien.

-Tss...

Le rose fonce.

-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Vous n'avez plus de migraine ?

-Plus aussi violente que lors de notre mission conjointe...

-Dîtes tout de suite que c'est de ma faute !

Rire.

Cette femme n'est que moquerie et défi. Perpétuellement. Innocente ?

-L'agitation du MI6... Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça.

Ton rêveur.

Les gants sont tirés, les doigts remués, le froid chassé.

-M m'a nouveau convoqué. Et vous ?

-Je viens lui faire un rapport.

-Une fin et un début... Nous formons un beau symbole.

-Me permettez-vous de vous accompagner ?

-Ce serait un plaisir.

Cillements moqueurs. Bras proposé. Pris.

Quelques pas en bonne compagnie. Mais les gens sont pressés.

-Héléna !

Camelle se retourne. Cille.

-Oui, Gladys ?

-Tu as entendu ce qui se passe ?

-Non, je viens à peine d'arriver.

Délibérément ignoré, James écouta.

-Suis-moi, je vais t'expliquer en même temps.

Sans lâcher James, Camelle emboîta le pas de Gladys.

-Le grand patron a organisé une réunion générale. Une mise à l'info, quoi.

-Pardon ?

-Il a besoin de mettre le plus de services au courant.

-Mais de quoi ?

-Une menace, j'imagine... M'étonnerait que cela soit pour organiser une surprise-party !

La bulle de chewing-gum éclate à nouveau.

Les corps se pressent, se frôlent. Les interpellations sont nombreuses. Le brouhaha fait vibrer.

-James, vous survivez ?

Les lèvres ourlées frôlent l'oreille.

-Je pense avoir aperçu Q. Et vu les agents l'entourant, nos statuts nous permettent sûrement d'éviter de mourir écrasé.

-Je me remets à vous, James.

Frisson. Les lèvres quittent l'oreille. Au revoir Gladys. Et bonjour.

-Q.

-007. K.M.L.

-Bonjour Q !

Ton enjoué. Sourire.

-Quelle est dont la raison de cette agitation ?

-Q n'a pas le droit de le dire.

Arrivée de M. Ça fait quelque mois que son bras a retrouvé sa mobilité. Mais son caractère reste le même.

L'arrivée du "boss" calma la foule amassée.

_N'importe qui pourrait faire exploser une bombe ici-même, le MI6 serait anéanti. Littéralement._

-Une menace, M ?

-Vous verrez, 007.

Q pianote toujours à un ordinateur. L'écran suspendu se couvre d'informations.

Camelle semble interpellée, écarquillant les yeux, mais ne montre plus rien la seconde d'après.

-Tout va bien ?

-Évidemment, James ! Pourquoi cette question ?

_Parce que vos réactions m'étonnent._

-Koda Kali.

Gros plan sur une photo tirée d'un article du journal.

Homme de la vingtaine tirant sur la trentaine. Peau mate. Bouc noir. Yeux bleus.

-Ce jeune homme d'origine grecque est un requin de première. Il se trouve que ce monsieur s'amuse à nous menacer.

-C'est faux.

Murmure faible. Main serrée.

L'article est remplacé par d'autres. Une carte du monde comportant plusieurs épingles servaient de cheminement.

-Il est tel un monstrueux poulpe, avec des tentacules partout.

-Kali Koda... On dirait une comptine. Kali Koda.

Murmures, toujours.

-Pas un seul continent n'échappe à ses ventouses visqueuses.

-Même pas l’Antarctique ?

James ricane. Mais la main se resserre. Le regard se fait triste. Les épaules semblent se voûter.

-Il utilise des hackers pour s'immiscer dans les ordinateurs de dignitaires haut placés.

Pas de commentaires, cette fois.


	9. Oublie-moi

-Cette histoire semble vous marquer.

-Pas plus que ça.

Le manteau glisse le long des bras fins. Les mains le rattrapent in extremis.

-Camelle...

Le sofa s'affaisse. Deux fois.

-Champagne, Milady ?

-Avec plaisir, _my lord_.

Les bulles pétillent. Les verres tintent.

Le jade semble fluorescent dans l'ambiance tamisée. La flamme des bougies s'y reflète.

-Vous le connaissez, n'est-ce pas ?

La fourchette s'arrête à mi-chemin. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Parvient à la bouche.

-Non.

-Camelle.

Une main s'empare tendrement de l'autre, frôlant les doigts du pouce. Des lèvres les caressent. Une bouche est essuyée. Un regard, douloureux.

-Ce n'est pas une histoire intéressante. Et elle a été classée, il y a longtemps.

-Avant les six ans?

-Bien avant.

-Ce n'est donc même pas la raison de votre départ...

-Absolument pas. Je suis partie soigner mes nerfs... et mon cœur.

-Oh...

Les sourcils se haussent.

-Vous préférez que l'on parle des raisons qui vous ont fait quitter le MI6, pour ne pas s'ouvrir sur le sujet du sieur Kali ?

-Ce n'est pas un homme mauvais. Le vrai, en tout cas. Celui de M n'est que mystification. Un leurre. Un faux. Un voleur d'identité.

-Et M est au courant ?

-Je me suis arrangée pour que le vrai Koda ne soit pas importuné. Rien ne pourra monter jusqu'à lui. Pas même vous. Ni Q. Et je l'ai fait suite à notre rencontre.

-La nôtre ?

-Non celle de Koda et moi.

-Vous n'avez pas peur d'en dire autant ?

-Nul n'est en position de me faire peur. À chacun ses tentacules, James. Les miens me permettent mille stratagèmes pour retomber sur mes pattes.

-Vous semblez sûre de vous...

-Je ne peux me fier qu'à moi.

-Même pas moi ?

-Vous êtes pareil à moi. Le devoir avant le reste.

Sourires complices. Les mains reprennent leurs places. Le repas se poursuit.

-Vous dîtes ça, mais ces informations n'ont pas été partagées avec M.

-Je sais ce qui risque de se passer. L'innocent paiera le prix du coupable. Et le tribut n'est pas vraiment plaisant.

-Vous l'aimez ?

-Koda ?

-Oui.

La fourchette donne du temps à réfléchir.

-Je n'en suis pas amoureuse, si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez.

-Je n'ai aucunement prétendu cela.

Le sourire se fait moqueur. Puis disparaît au contact d'autres lèvres.

¤

_-Koda. Ne fais pas ça._

_-Qui pourrait m'en empêcher ? Qui le souhaiterait ? D'une certaine manière, c'est ça qu'on attend de moi._

_-Et les faire mentir, ça ne t'intéresse pas ?_

_-Ce sera fait en temps voulu. Pas avant. Pas après._

_-Mais..._

_-Chut, Lilia. Pas un mot._

_Un baiser doux. Quelques caresses..._

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Regret... ou remord ?


	10. Moi, jamais je ne pourrais m'y résoudre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au passage, ne vous étonnez pas des titres, je m'amuse~
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

-K.M.L. N'auriez-vous pas des dossiers à me sortir ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

M agacé. Pas de Bond comme tampon. Personne, à vrai dire. Ah, si !

-Que fait Q ici ?

-Il remet à jour le service contenant les dossiers de nos agents.

-Ah. Bonjour Q !

Hochement de la tête.

-Vous avez perdu mes rapports ?

Incrédulité. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes du MI6.

-J'aurais plutôt besoin que vous m'éclairiez certains recoins sombres.

-Du style ?

-Prenez place. Vous ne serez pas mon repas du jour.

-Ce n'en est pas pour autant plus rassurant.

Le sourire se fait ricanant.

-Je vous mettrais bien à l'aise avec quelques questions dont les rapports m'apportent réponses, mais le temps manque.

-Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Sur quoi souhaitez-vous m'interroger ?

-L'affaire Kali, bien sûr...

¤

_-Messieurs, dames, pour le plaisir de vos yeux, sa majesté Koda Kali !_

_-Arrête, Juste, il va prendre la grosse tête._

_-Lilia, c'est pas sympa, ça..._

_-C'est ainsi que je te plais, Koda, non ?_

_-Ainsi que sa superbe fiancée, Lilia !_

_-J'ai pas de nom ?_

_-À quoi cela sert-il, maintenant ? Tu vas bientôt prendre le mien !_

_-Koda !_

_Soupir._

_-Dans les détails à ne pas oublier, Juste Weird, mon meilleur ami._

_-Détail, détail..._

_Les invités s'amusèrent des triples interactions. Le trio était célèbre dans les mondanités._

_Koda, Lilia, Juste. Un équilibre parfait._

_-Juste..._

_Pas de réponse._

_-Mihail !_

_-Oui, quoi ?_

_-Enfin, tu réponds !_

_Koda, Lilia et Juste. Ou Mihail, dit Lákis._

_Le world-business semblait tourner autour d'eux. Littéralement._

¤

-Camelle ? Tout va bien ?

-James... Oui rassurez-vous. Juste quelques réminiscences que je croyais avoir effacées.

-Rien n'est jamais complètement effacé. Sous la poussière, la trace reste.

-Vous vous faîtes poète, 007...

-Et vous me paraissez torturée.

Masque sérieux. Mais pas inquisiteur.

-M.

Une lettre. Un ton mourant. Une condamnation.

-Il cherche à tout prix Koda. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il m'a fait reprendre le service.

Les larmes perlent, mais ne coulent pas.

Jeu d'actrice ? Si oui, jolie maîtrise. Criante de vérité.

-Pourquoi vous entêtez-vous à cacher ce Koda ? Si il est un homme, il préférerait mille fois les fers à vos larmes !

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, hélas... Pour se faire, il vous faudrait être versé dans le secret. Et je ne peux me résoudre à le faire.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que votre regard sur moi me plaît. Et que je ne souhaite pas le voir changer. Excusez m'en.

-Il n'y a aucun mal. Je comprends.

Sourire en coin, un brin moqueur. James.

-Vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi. Ce n'est pas très gentil.

-Je ne me targue pas de l'être.

Un baiser l'interrompit.

-Que diriez-vous à l'idée de sortir ? Noël approche. Décors... Vitrines...

-Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, James...

-L'avons-nous été une seule fois ?


	11. Mais il le faut

-Alors, ça vous a plu ?

-Beaucoup ! Merci, James, ce fut plaisant, cette petite sortie.

Main dans la main, un parfait couple.

Une barbe à papa verte les occupait, tenue par leur autre main.

-Je n'ai pas toujours tort, vous savez.

Rires des deux. Papillon sur la joue.

-Vous êtes un amour, James... C'est très gentil de passer votre temps libre avec moi...

-Oh, la raison est suffisamment agréable à regarder.

-Juste regarder ?

Il l'embrassa, la plaquant contre lui.

-Pas que regarder.

-Nous ne sommes plus très loin de chez moi... Souhaitez-vous y rester la nuit ?

-L'invitation est aussi agréable que l'inviteuse... Comment dire non ?

-C'est donc un oui ?

-Montrez-moi donc le chemin.

-Par contre, je n'ai aucun talent culinaire.

-La perfection n'est pas humaine, hélas !

-Sale goujat, allez.

¤

-007.

-M.

-Votre mission ?

-Elle se déroule sans heurt ni écueil.

-Des témoignages importants ?

-Encore rien, pour le moment.

-Vous...

-Désolé de vous couper, M, mais je sais ce que je fais. Mes méthodes ont toujours eut des résultats.

-J'espère pour vous, 007.

-Aucun souci là-dessus, M. Aucun.

La porte se referme.

¤

_-Lilia ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_-Des mauvaises nouvelles, mon Koda. Juste des mauvaises nouvelles._

_-Tu souhaites m'en parler ?_

_-Je préférerais rester seule, désolée._

_-Je comprends. Je suis dans mon bureau si besoin est._

_Un baiser. Le dernier de toute une vie. Mais laquelle ?_

¤

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

L'appartement est vide de vie. Silencieux. Morne.

Il semble abandonné, mais il est propre. La poussière n'en a pas fait son royaume. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

Il a des fleurs à la main. Pas des roses. Non. Des rhododendrons. Des cyclamens. Des fushias. Beauté, beauté et désir. Bouquet étrange mais parlant.

Le vase est là. Propre, le soleil le traverse.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. S'impatiente. Angoisse.

-Camelle ? Vous êtes là ?

Cliquetis des verrous, l'homme entre dans l'habitation.

-Camelle ?

De sa main libre, il fouille dans sa veste, sort son arme et l'enclenche silencieusement.

Il pose les fleurs dans la cuisine.

Reste la chambre. Et la salle d'eau.

La chambre est vide. Les placards sont grands ouverts, des vêtements sont froissés. Trace de lutte.

Poussant doucement la porte de la salle de bain, il entre brusquement, son arme en premier. Puis se fige.

Les miroirs embués, la fenêtre ouverte, la baignoire contient encore un peu de mousse alors qu'elle se vide. Et là, face à lui, un homme. _Cet_ homme.

Une serviette autour des reins, le menton et la gorge badigeonnée de mousse à raser, blaireau et rasoir à lame dans les mains.

-Hm... Traditionnellement, on frappe à la porte avant d'entrer, sieur Bond.

L'arme toujours pointée sur l'homme, l'agent fronça les sourcils.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que faîtes-vous là ? Où se trouve Camelle ?

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Lákis, et j'habite ici. Et Camelle a jugé bon d'aller se ressourcer quelque temps.

Il passait l'ancien coupe-chou d'une main experte qui ne tremblait pas.

-Vous êtes grec ?

-Il semblerait, oui. Pouvez-vous fermer la porte, je vous pris ? Le courant d'air est assez désagréable.

Dans un état second, James rangea son arme et obtempéra, s'appuyant à la porte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux scruter le corps musclé face à lui.

-Je vous en remercie.

Il fallut attendre la fin du rasage pour qu'ils se remettent à parler.

-Je suis vraiment désolé que Camelle ait oublié de vous prévenir de son départ. Mais il était _précipité_ , rien de construit, d'organisé... La panique totale.

Froncements de sourcils.

-Ça m'étonne d'elle. Elle ne serait pas partie ainsi.

-Sans vous dire au revoir ?

Regard et sourire moqueurs.

La serviette glisse à terre. Défi.

James ne détourne pas le regard.

-Elle n'aurait pas pu faire passer le privé devant le professionnel ! Elle me l'a dit elle-même il y a un mois. Et c'est une femme de parole.

-Elle vous ment. Depuis le début. Comment vont vos migraines ? Car vous en avez encore maintenant, je me trompe ?

Une grimace.

-Non. J'en ai de différentes ampleurs.

-J'en étais sûr. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Face à face. Air pensif de surface, défi et moquerie au fond. Traits crispés.

La vanille les enveloppe. Mais l'eau de Cologne la supplante rapidement.

-Que cherchez-vous, Lákis ?

-Moi ? Je quitterais bien la salle de bain au profit de la cuisine. Mais si vous voulez, le lit est toujours plus confortable que la salle de bain...

La mâchoire se serre durant une poignée de secondes.

-Gardez vos plaisanteries scabreuses pour vous.

La porte s'ouvre.

Lueur de jeu dans deux yeux gris.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôle, James.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Haussements d'épaules.

-Camelle. Elle me confie tout. Une vieille amitié. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Un bon café.

Maugréments. Tempes massées.

Le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, les fleurs se complaisaient dans le vase.

-Vous êtes juste un ami, ou..?

-Je considère Camelle comme ma petite-sœur.

Sucrier. Bouteille de lait. Gâteaux.

-Et un café pour le beau monsieur !

L'arme refit surface.

-Oui, bon, j'ai compris.

Moue boudeuse. Thé à l'orange.

-Camelle vous a-t-elle laissé un moyen de communiquer avec elle ?

-Elle a parlé d'un Kyû messager. Vous voyez de qui elle parle ?

Image soudaine d'un Q en uniforme de _postman_.

-Absolument. Un collègue de travail.

-Alors vous l'avez, votre moyen de communication.

Petit sourire moqueur. Gorgée.

-Vous êtes déjà venu ici ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Ici. Dans cet appartement. Vous êtes déjà venu ? Vous semblez suffisamment à l'aise, mais sans plus.

-Camelle m'y a invité une fois ou deux...

-Je me disais, aussi !

Rire.

-Bon, alors aucune utilité de vous proposer de vous faire visiter l'appartement.

-Particulièrement si ladite visite commence par la chambre.

-Vous venez de jeter mon plan à l'eau, James.

-Je n'aime pas la manière que vous avez à prononcer mon nom ainsi.

-Moi je vous aime bien.

Regard entendu au-dessus de la tasse.

La soucoupe tinte.

-À vrai dire, vous êtes chez moi. J'hébergeais Camelle le temps dont elle avait besoin. Et j'aime à savoir qui y est déjà entré et qui non.

-C'est tout à votre honneur.

-N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
